


People Judge

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Bottom!Tubbo, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Smut, dont like don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They don’t care what people say. They love each other. And that’s what matters.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	People Judge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelkat/gifts), [kaylasimagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasimagination/gifts), [I_am_spiderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_spiderman/gifts).



> This fic is basically a Drabble and a reassurance to all those problematic shipper s out there! No matter what people say about you, keep your head high! Your a diamond in the rough who sparkles in the moonlight! Never let people’s words get to you!
> 
> This fic is gifted to 3 very big Tubboinnit supporters! So make sure to check them out! If you don’t like it, don’t read it. All hate comments will be deleted immediately. I will reply to them, and then delete them so you can’t say anything back. 😛

Breathy moans were heard from Tommy’s room. The slight creak of the bed rang through the room with every thrust that was pushed. Tubbo reached up and gently rubbed the blonds cheek as he let out small noises of pleasure. People normally called this disgusting. Whether it be the fact that they were boys or the fact that they were “minors”. But they didn’t come are what others thought of them. Tommy and Tubbo loved each other, no matter what others said about their relationship.

”Ah, Tommy I’m-“ Tubbos voice broke off into a moan as he came, Tommy following not long after. The blond pulled out and kissed his lover gently. The other responds by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down. They stayed there for a couple second and before deciding to go downtown.

”Tommy, people are staring.” The brunette mumbled embarrassingly. Tommy had a strong grip around his hip and had him pulled close to his body. Maybe the hickeys on Tubbos neck were more noticeable than he thought. 

“Let ‘em stare. Who gives a fuck of what they think.” He replied in his usual snippy manner, his attitude riding the line between snarky and prideful. Tubbo smiled at his boyfriend and admired his way of looking at things. He nodded and wrapped his own arm around Tommy. Sure, people stared. They criticized. They gagged. They judged. They despised. But none of that mattered. A persons comment on you is just an opinion. It doesn’t affect a thing you say or do. Tommy and Tubbo held high pride for their relationship. Even if it was a bit more intimate than most people are.

Most people lose their virginity at 16 anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my problematic shippers out there, know that no word can ever bring you down! You have the power to silence the voices and free yourself! Don’t be scared. Defend yourself. Your a human too. Know that I will always be there to love and support you guys in your time of need! Never doubt yourself.


End file.
